totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel (TD...S)
Ezekiel, labeled The Homeschool, was the twentieth contestant introduced on Total Drama Island... Sorta. He was placed on the Screaming Leeches. He didn't participate in Total Drama Action... Sorta, but was a commentator on the Aftermath show. Personality Before Total Drama, Ezekiel grew on a farm. Due to the fact that he was homeschooled all his life, with no interaction with any friends, his social skills are at a very minimum, which means he usually says things to people that either rub them the wrong way or get him a smack in the face. In the second episode of the first season, it was revealed that he thought that girls were inferior to girls in strength and smarts. His sexist ways resulted in his elimination. Then in Total Drama Action, he became a recurring member on the Aftermath show where he seemed to slip into the background. Total Drama Island... Sorta Ezekiel's first appearance was in Welcome To Wawanakwa Part 1 where he was the twentieth contestant to arrive. He arrived at the same time as fellow contestant Beth. At first impression, he was portrayed as a loud, over-confident guy, but reeked with awkwardness. Ezekiel was selected to be on the Screaming Leeches. The first night showed him partying with his fellow Leech boys and seemed to befriend Owen. In Welcome To Wawanakwa Part 2, he was the seventh one to jump off of the cliff. Due to DJ and Beth's cowardness, the Screaming Leeches lost the challenge. This resulted in the team having to push their team crates to the cabins. On the way to the cabins, Ezekiel saw Eva carrying two crates. When the team lost, Ezekiel brought up when Eva carried two crates and said it in a way that seemed sexist. This caused the girls on his team, and some of the boys who didn't like Ezekiel's acts, to vote him off of the show. Ezekiel was next seen in Luxury After Lies, where he was playing Frisbee with Cody, where he accidently threw the Frisbee at Cody's forehead where he fell on Gwen. Later, he tried scaring people underwater in the pool, but Justin saw his toupee and pulled him out of the water. Ezekiel explained that he scared Cody and Cody was peeing in the pool. Ezekiel didn't notice and proceeded to swim back underwater. Later, he was seen being interviewed with Harold and Cody about what they thought of Noah. Ezekiel was accidently sexist in what he was saying about Noah, resulting in a steak being thrown in his face from Eva. He was then interviewed on his own about DJ, but didn't know what to say about him. When the contestants were at the pool later that night, Chris came to them and said they would all play a challenge to determine who would stay and who would go. Since Ezekiel spent the least amount of time with the remaining contestants, he, as well as Beth, were excluded from the challenge. His second to last appearance in the series was in All's Terrible That Ends Terrible. When the eliminated contestants came back to the island to root for either Lindsay or DJ, Ezekiel sat down in the bleachers for DJ's fans. The last appearance of Ezekiel in Total Drama Island... Sorta was in the final episode: An Ending To End All Endings. Ezekiel was first seen with Beth hanging out by the barbeque grill. Both were eating chicken kebabs, and Cody then came over to ask how they tasted. When Chris told them about a hunt for a million dollars when DJ gave up his hundred grand, Ezekiel was one of the nineteen who didn't agree straightaway, but soon found himself teaming up with Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler, on the agreement he wouldn't act sexist. At Camp Wawanakwa, Lindsay quickly figured out from the first of Chris' clues that the money was attached to a robotic bird, leading Ezekiel and the rest of her group to the hot air balloon she made. Once in the air, Ezekiel was the first to see the bird which had the million dollar briefcase attached to it. However, this sense of victory was cut short when Duncan's hot air balloon blocked their path. When Courtney obtained the briefcase but fell onto 'Me!' (Lindsay's hot air balloon), Ezekiel was the first to notice. The briefcase was in Ezekiel's group's grasp for a moment, but eventually pushed out of the balloon. Later, when DJ, Duncan and Owen were in 'Metal' and had the million dollar briefcase, Courtney popped their balloon, threatening to choke Ezekiel if they didn't hand over the million dollars. Duncan threw up the case, but it accidently hit Courtney's head, pushing her over the edge, taking Ezekiel with her. Ezekiel broke Courtney's fall. His next appearance in this episode is when he and Harold saw 'Me!' and the briefcase dangling from the basket, so they climbed a tree and got into the balloon. When the balloon basket broke, himself, as well as Eva and Harold fell into a tree. This is last appearance except for when himself, Eva, Harold, Beth, Justin, Katie, Cody and Sadie were told that they would not be competing in the second season of Total Drama. Total Drama Action... Sorta Ezekiel did not participate in Total Drama Action... Sorta, as he was not one of the fourteen teenagers to fall into Lake Wawanakwa. His first appearance was in Aftermath I: One Chance Wonders, where he was introduced as the fourth member of the season one peanut gallery. He made no comment on this episode, except for waving at the camera when he was introduced. Trivia *In the first draft of the story, Ezekiel was actually meant to be the eighth to be eliminated, and Harold was meant to be eliminated first. However, this idea was scrapped when in order to keep some similarities with the actual show.